frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Before A0092
Overview explains the events happened before the start of Frontier of Yu: World Justice. It combines some historical information mentioned in Frontier of Yu: Truth Route as well, but is not considered a database for events happening before this series. Most of the events that occurred before the start of the series are explained in the first and second series to clear up the confusion. Before A092 is mostly known as the storyline of flashbacks. Creation of the World Five Regions of Middle Land It is not known how the world came to be, but the separation of the five regions is very noticeable. In the end, the world was renamed as Middle Land. Located in the north, Enpstoutem became the first advanced and developed region and was legally established as Middle Land's capital. Enpstoutem consists of a large city in the center populating all other city numbers. Fohhlen is in Enpstoutem's southeast. This region's canyons, valleys, mountains are very apparent. The southwest of Enpstoutem is Krotasein, where many more cities emerged. To the bottom south, Meming and Caljent stayed with nature and established towns instead of cities. However, Caljent had a mix of people who were rather poor and low class thus resulted in the name of the "forgotten region". In contrast, Caljent is, however, the largest region in terms of land size. Edin and Gen The truth of these two people is very mysterious. Some say that they were children of the very first ancient villagers while some say that they were heroes and founders of the world. Edin was known for her powerful magic abilities, both healing and elemental magic. Her main magic type is light and sometimes can use dark magic. People believed that she did not have her separate category of magic as she could use all categories of magic. Gen was known for his excellent defensive and critical damage abilities. It was at that time they were popular talk. Nobody in the current era supposed that the people living around Edin and Gen's time ever met them. In legends, Edin and Gen worked on their abilities every day and night to which they had finally managed to create the Core, or the ultimate power of the world. It used much of Edin's magic to create the power but at the same time, Gen had given almost all of his own physical energy. As such story continues, their work became known to the whole world. The ultimate power became the ultimate source of energy that adventurers rely on when they travel to other regions. Some can avoid the power with a special form of a barrier though. Three Paladin Heroes Before Edin and Gen's disappearance, they created three carved stones with the elements fire, water, and metal. The last one (metal) was considered the most powerful out of the three with extra elements earth and wood combined. Edin and Gen placed each stone near the Core to charge up the energy. The stones' effects help keep the core powerful every now and then when someone in Middle Land connects to the power of the core. However, Edin and Gen also turned the stones into paladins as their human forms. They were considered the three trusted warriors of Edin and Gen as they went off to all regions of Middle Land to establish an even better world. However, when the two "founders" were slowly disappearing, the paladins turned back into stones and back to charging the core. The founders placed a forcefield on the core that allowed a certain someone with both excellent dark and light magic to have full control of, but mostly to grant their wish. When it does happen, the three stones will revive as the once great Paladin Heroes and follow their new leader. Regional Discoveries Battlefield Disconnection The alchemists of Krotasein found out that the Sealed Battlefield and the Locked Battlefield in Enpstoutem were connected. Through thorough research, they still could not find the reason behind the detachment. However, their findings also came to the conclusion that these two battlefields, if connected once more, would bring about a disaster. The Sealed Battlefield seemed to have absorbed all the negative energy together, resulting in the other battlefield with nothing special. This battlefield released a large atmosphere of dark magic and whoever goes close to it would go out of control. The alchemists sealed this battlefield and ordered the Enpstoutem military to lock the other. They also warned people not to break the seal. Due to this event, the alchemists realized how dangerous dark magic could be and asked for Enpstoutem to issue a law to ban the use of dark magic. They explained that using dark magic will have an effect on the core, dragging people closer to finding the core. Thus, the 7th Conventional Law was created. Tree of Forest Portal Snow of the Altar Dimensional Fields Several travelers coming from Caljent and Meming accidentally found the existence of the Dimensional Sky Terrace. At that time, there was a big door that peaked their interest. Passing the big door led them to find another mysterious portal. A group volunteered to explore and upon entering, found themselves unable to come back out as they were transported to other places. The other group who stayed behind waited weeks for the volunteers to come back, yet nothing happened. The realization finally hit them and they ran away from the portal. The alchemists heard the news and went to check it out for themselves. The alchemists also had volunteers go inside the portal and went through the transportation to different places as well. In each place, they saw the dead bodies of the volunteer group of travelers. Stuck in there for so many days, the volunteer alchemists finally found ways to get to the Dimensional Sky Terrace. In the middle, they saw a crystal being protected. Not knowing the meaning, they took it back to research. In the end, the alchemists sealed the big door, thus now renamed as the Sealed Portal. There were keys to open the Sealed Portal, but the alchemists had spread them out everywhere so no one can open the big door anymore. Fragment Order Disrupts Not long after the sealing of the Sealed Portal, the private organization, Fragment Order, made their move. The people believed that this independent organization invaded innocent lives and killed people without blinking. The followers of Fragment Order have no pity and no sensation, they only have one goal: to reopen the Sealed Portal and activate the Dimensional Sky Terrace. This move was so impossible for others to understand, and people had no knowledge of their source and their purpose. However, the Fragment Order could not open the Sealed Portal. They were unaware that there were keys to opening the door, so the leader tried to break it by force. He realized that the poison in his body restricted him from breaking the seal. Even when hope was lost for him, he tried to locate the Chaotic Crystal, which was not in the hands of the alchemists anymore, as he heard from stories that the crystal could activate the Dimensional Sky Terrace. Hero of Middle Land Lucile's Early Years Other Happenings In the year A074, Rhea worshipped Yue as her master for dark magic. To this day, only Yue still use dark magic openly and no one dared to catch and execute him. A year later, Yue noticed the dark magic from the Sealed Battlefield pervading. When he went to check out the source, he found a little girl, Mystige, near it. He saw her seal the battlefield in amazement, and to confirm his confusion, he asked her if she could unseal. After seeing her both unseal and seal the battlefield, Yue adopted her. Years with Una The Evil Voice Enpstoutem Falls Forming a Dark Army Lucile's years with Una had already ended when she passed away due to her illness. In the year A085, the Enpstoutem military almost fell apart: Ford, Lorena, Lenore, and Leona left and went to join the Omnity Organization instead. Lucile kept finding ways to revive Una but to no avail. He later shut himself away from the outside and rejected all possible quests from the ruler or ministers. His heart's evil side continued to change him, which made Lucile turn to hatred. He blamed two people for Una's death: Rhea and Siltrian. He gradually turned himself into hate and disappeared from everybody's eyes. But after one month, Rhea, for the last time, showed up as the Unknown Necromancer and lured Lucile out of his mental state. Lucile realized the identity of the necromancer and became the only person who knew ever since. Lucile's last talk with Rhea ended when she lent him a few dark magic to help him find the Core. Rhea had warned him that dark magic could find the core easily because of its good sense and the strong effect that causes attraction to the core. She told him that a few dark magic cannot do much to find the core's location, let alone easily control the use of it. If he ever found and dominated the core, it can grant him what he wanted. Rhea did not warn him that using and connecting dark magic to the core will create a forcefield. When great amounts of dark magic are connected with the core, the chance of having the person gain control of the core is roughly fifty percent. After this event, Lucile reunited with a childhood buddy, Fidel, and formed Infinite Trace together. Before he had completely surrendered to his heart's evil voice, he used dark magic to advantage by controlling sensitive creatures/species to help him find the core since he knew creatures could sense more powerfully than humans. Alter of Minds Infinite Trace was still a two-man group until they stopped at Wanhanlou in Lunar, Caljent. Through the red card's excellent performance, they were drawn into her cold expression but attractive smile. Lucile managed to talk through with Haina, the boss of Wanhanlou, to free Heraha and let her join Infinite Trace. Heraha received Lucile's appreciation when she had put to use her most unique skill: Alter of Minds. This can make someone forget about their past or change personality, making them loyal to work under the controller. Due to this skill, Lucile permitted Heraha to find and alter people to join Infinite Trace. That same year in A085, the ruler eventually fell ill and died as well, leaving the city, and precisely the world, to little balance. Years Before A092 Split in Fohhlen In year A084, eight years before the start of the series, Fohhlen had a major split in their territories. Korise was one of Fohhlen's biggest territories along with Omnity and Hiatio. Its name is no longer heard when a war started inside Korise, thus resulted into two separate territories: Keidu and Ararejin based largely from the sects. The reason behind the war was not by the opinions of the people, but by Fragment Order invaders. It seemed that Gulair had found the final location of the Chaotic Crystal to be Korise, especially the Ararejin Temple. Yet, Gulair was not able to steal away the crystal with his poison put to play. Although the split resulted in a civil war, the people from Keidu and Ararejin remained to be good partners and communities. Damage to Ararejin In the year A085, seven years before the start of the series, two Ararejin orphans, Farleun and Locteaus, collided into Leaf. Both attempted to flee after making a big mistake by pranking Leaf, but Leaf had beaten their pace. The two boys soon saw another orphan girl following behind Leaf. Farleun, Locteaus, and Youh were then adopted by Leaf to train as assassins. A year later, Ararejin was attacked by Fragment Order once again. This time, Gulair had the confidence of being able to steal the Chaotic Crystal since he stole a skill from Ciar that dealt with poison. Having mastered the skill, he immediately ordered his followers to invade the temple, yet he did not succeed since he could not detect the presence of the crystal. At that time, Leaf had left for Keidu on a quest with the crystal with him. Many students fled the temples and evacuated innocent people. The three orphans named themselves as the Firm Mist and ran for months and finally landed at Keidu, reuniting with Leaf. Dark Magic User Dark magic had not been used for around years, they only existed in isolated communities and secret organizations. In the year A086, six years before the start of the series, Yue began teaching his students and Mystige dark magic, which was an illegal act. The teaching of dark magic continued on until his daughter pleaded for him to stop, as it could lead to other students to go out of control, as well as making the world know that dark magic is reappearing. Yue slapped her with a rope several times, but she still did not give up her persuasion. It was then that his student joined her persuasion did Yue stop slapping her and teaching dark magic to the students. Due to this experience, Mystige and Noetious finally were able to make their feelings clear to each other. Working with Fragment Order Nubis, nicknamed the "Big Dipper", knows the way to the Sealed Portal and the Dimensional Sky Terrace. He was accompanied by two others: Xuion and Xeson. In the year A088, Lucile talked Gulair into cooperating together to find the core and open the Sealed Portal. To show his sincerity of the cooperation, Lucile had Heraha alter the mind of Qiko, who was a friend of Xeson. Qiko and some followers of Fragment Order were ordered to track their path to the sky terrace without making any move. However, the group noticed the presence of followers, so they were engaged in battle with the Fragment Order while Qiko made no appearance. The battle separated Nubis from Xuion and Xeson and even resulted in the death of Xeson. With no choice, Qiko forced Nubis to tell her how to open the Sealed Portal, but instead, he sealed himself in the snow mountain. When Xuion wakes from the incident, her head was circling with confusion, and Qiko brought her back to Infinite Trace, which her work for Heraha began. Amnesia of the Past Suprena and Evaken, two orphan girls of Shandi, Caljent, had been living in a "master-apprentice" state all their life. One day, Evaken overheard their master a shocking truth: their master was their mother all along and that their father was still alive. Over the years, Evaken started to understand everything surrounding her. Evaken kept that a secret from her sister for unknown reasons, either trying to let Suprena understand in the future or that she had turned down on the family. In the year A089, three years before the start of the series, Suprena and Evaken were ordered by their master to attend the Omnity Organization for military training. Evaken passed the swords selection test due to her excellence of using knives, which then became her main weapon. Suprena, however, seemed to be completely out of martial arts material. In the end, the organization accepted both of them in the training and they were placed under the command of Jandar. On that same year, Jandar became extremely loyal to Lucile. Lucile saw something different in Suprena that made her particularly interesting, so he ordered Jandar to deliver her a drink with the effects of Alter of Minds in it. Because Alter of Minds was created by dark magic, this dark magic can stay inside Suprena until waken. After drinking the drink, Suprena lost all her memories, but to others, this seemed like an ordinary retrograde amnesia. Evaken was worried about her sister's wellbeing and secretly sent her back to Shandi. Jandar noticed this and reported to Lucile, but Lucile told him it was part of the plan. Lucile thought that Suprena would be of great help in the future. Chaotic Crystal In the year A090, Ararejin was attacked by Fragment Order for the third time. However, this situation had become far worse than any of the previous ones. Gulair thought, with Lucile's minions and dark magic, he would be able to steal the crystal this time. In addition, the last invasion was unsuccessful since the crystal was not in Ararejin, so he did not get to test out whether his mastering of the poison worked or not. Gulair found out the one in charge of protecting the Chaotic Crystal: Leaf. He was unaware of Leaf's location during the second invasion, so this time he focused seriously on the target. He sent out some followers to keep track of Leaf's movements, but one of Ararejin's students saw them sneaking around. The student injured one of them and gave way for Leaf to start planning. Leaf explained his plans with the Chaotic Crystal to Farleun and shared it with Fourteen, a master of Keidu Temple. After this, he departed to Caljent to find the best candidate. While Fragment Order continued to keep track of Leaf, Fourteen blocked their every move, which ultimately caused his death. One of Fourteen's disciples, Qinles, went to look for Fragment Order for revenge. But little did he know, Fragment Order attacked the rest of Fourteen's disciples, with Idenh remaining and the other three mysteriously disappeared. Unaware of Fourteen's death, Leaf continued to look for the candidate, lastly stopping at Lerrel where he met Archemy. He entrusted the Chaotic Crystal to her without her knowledge and left back to Ararejin. Change of Plans When Leaf arrived at the supposed meeting place with Fourteen, he realized that Fourteen was killed. Although Leaf wanted to avenge his friend's death, Leaf had to change his plans. After knowing that Gulair was working with another mysterious force, Leaf sent Farleun on a mission as Infinite Trace's undercover. Fidel had his doubts whether Farleun actually meant his words about betraying Ararejin Temple. At the same time, Qinles also discovered the cooperation, so he decided to work with Infinite Trace to observe Fragment Order's every move. Fortunately, Gulair believed that all of Fourteen's disciples were erased. Fidel saw Gulair's frustration for the incapability to keep track of Leaf, so he offered him an idea: poisoning Leaf. With Gulair's poison, there is no way Leaf can survive without firsthand notice. To do this, Fidel used Farleun as a means of testing, so he sent Farleun back to Ararejin to lure Leaf to the Sealed Portal. Farleun told Leaf about Fidel's plan, so Leaf had no choice but to go to the Sealed Portal. Fidel asked Leaf to hand over the crystal, but Leaf angered them by saying that the crystal is not with him and that he already destroyed the crystal. Afterward, Leaf was deeply poisoned to death as Farleun watches in shock inside. Farleun eventually left Ararejin for real and the other students tagged him as a traitor. References See Also *Timeline Category:Storyline